Pride and Prejudice
by Strega Brava
Summary: Lucius Malfoy's thoughts during the SlytherinGryffindor Quidditch match in COS based on the movie.


**_Disclaimer_**_:  Anything you recognize belongs to the goddess, JKR (duh).  Dedicated to Lynn and Wolfie.  Despite the title, this has nothing to do with Jane Austen's masterpiece.  The title just fit.  Stand-alone only._

****

Pride and Prejudice 

It is a nice enough day for a Quidditch match and I have a chance to wear the new hat I bought in that wizarding boutique in Paris last week.  Very expensive.  Only wear the very best when you are out in public.  That is something I have always tried to pass along to you, Draco.  Always make your peers envious by flaunting your wealth.  Envy can be a powerful motivator if manipulated properly.

Of course, there are those who are foolish enough to think themselves above such things.  The Muggle-loving Weasley family is a prime example.  Poor.  An entire litter of children in a house smaller than my bathroom.  For a ragbag lot, they seem to irritate me to no small degree.  The eldest brat holds a position of distinction in Gringotts.  Curse-breaker.  The next one…he takes care of dragons which is, in itself, no small feat as they are rather temperamental beasts.

I always liked dragons.  Vicious yet very intelligent.

Exactly how I hoped you would turn out, Draco, but you have been nothing but a disappointment.  I still seethe over the fact that you are here, under the watchful eye of that fool, Dumbledore.  It would have been so much better if you had gone to Durmstrang as I had originally planned.  Blast your mother and her constant whining.  I would have been better off cursing her.

No, I stand by what I said before, the Weasleys are a disgrace to the wizarding world…practically Muggle filth themselves.  Let them have their small successes (if you can call them that)…their time will come and the most delightful part of it is that it will come at the hands of one of their own.

Little girls are so easy to understand…and easier still to manipulate.

I wonder how she is coping?  I wonder if she has any idea of the horror that I have unleashed through her?

I wonder how much longer before she dies?

Perhaps it will be as it was 50 years ago.  Perhaps the creature will kill a Mudblood first…preferably the Granger girl.  Draco despises her and I believe she needs to be taught a lesson in humility.  The chit thinks far too highly of herself if she dared confront Draco regarding the 'donation' of racing brooms to the Slytherin Quidditch team.  She may some bookish cleverness but she has no proper wizarding feeling.  Her blood is foul…contaminated, the only thing to do with blood like that is to spill it.

A pity that a basilisk kills so quickly.  Muggles and Mudbloods should suffer much more than a quick and painless death. 

The match is going well, as I knew it would.  You are following Potter, which is an intelligent strategy.  It's most unfortunate that players can't carry their wands during matches any longer.  One well-aimed spell at his glasses and the boy would be as blind as the proverbial bat.  The boy could have been great…but he chose to wallow in the mud with the Muggles and the Mudbloods.  I have no doubt that he will die at the hands of the Dark Lord, once he is restored, and I will rejoice for he is nothing but a meddlesome fool.  Just like his parents.

I see his so-called friends over in the Gryffindor stands.  They watch every move he makes on that outdated Nimbus 2000.  Syncophants, the lot of them.

And Severus here, well, he is a man worth his salt.  A deadlier brewer of potions I never met and one of the few people that I do trust.  We both made the decision to follow the Dark Lord but for entirely different reasons.  I wanted power and wealth.  Severus wanted forbidden knowledge in the Dark Arts.  I don't know which of us is the more dangerous sometimes.  I certainly have the prestige and the money in the wizarding world but there is something in Severus' eyes that I do not entirely like. 

Perhaps I should not trust him quite so much.

Ah, I see that a rogue bludger has decided to pursue Potter.  All the better.  Draco, you must press your advantage while you can.

The Snitch has been sighted by Potter first.  Draco, you fool!  Taunt your enemies after you win, not before.  Have you learned nothing at all from me?  They are practically zooming over the field…so quickly that I can only see the scarlet and emerald flashings of their robes in the sunlight.  I will not tolerate failure, Draco.  Not when the competition is so intense and everyone is watching.  It is not only the pride of Slytherin House which is at stake but mine as well.

They have disappeared below the stands.  Where are they?  What is going on?  I hazard a quick glance at Severus but he is looking elsewhere…towards the Gryffindor stands.  I can't imagine why other than to decide how many points to deduct for cheering too loudly.

Ah, I hear a yell of dismay.  Potter must have been thrown from his broom.   Yes, I can see him flying through the air and landing hard on his back…but I see emerald robes and pale hair and a familiar face contorted in pain.

Damn you, Draco!  How could you let the Potter whelp best you?

Now I see Potter, still chasing the Snitch.  The bludger hits his arm hard…I am certain the bones are broken.  I know how much force is required to break bones.  A pity the bludger could not have smashed into his skull instead.

Potter has caught the Snitch and Gryffindor has won the match.  It doesn't really matter…they will all be casualties when my master returns.  I only hope that the Dark Lord will allow me the pleasure to destroy Potter's two precious friends in front of his eyes before the Dark Lord kills him.  They will not be blessed with a quick and painless death…not at all…

Well, Draco, I am thoroughly displeased with your dismal performance on the Quidditch pitch today.  You have made a mockery of yourself in front of the entire school and you have humiliated me in the bargain.  Have you forgotten that you are a Malfoy and it is expected that you will rise above your peers?  I suppose you need reminding of where your place is.  

I will deal with you later.

At least the day was not a complete loss.  You see, dear Draco, I bet against Slytherin winning and, as a result of your inept bumbling, have won a substantial number of Galleons.  

Blood may be thicker than water, my son, but it's much easier to bribe people with money.


End file.
